kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedede's Snow Job
Dedede's Snow Job is the 18th episode (20th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for having the first appearance of Ice Kirby and enemies Chilly and Ice Dragon. It is also one of the few episodes (along with Kirby's Pet Peeve) to have a sad ending, where a non-reocurring main character is suggested to have died. Synopsis King Dedede decides it's too hot and enlists the help of a monster to cool things down a bit. Unfortunately, Ice Dragon instantly plunges Dream Land into the deepest winter—and then Chilly emerges from the snow. Can Kirby fight off two monsters at once? Episode Summary The episode starts off with Tiff picking up a rock while Fololo, Falala, and Honey build a sand castle as Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Kirby swim down at the beach. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon are struggling to beat the heat when the king decides that he has had enough of the heat and orders a monster that'll cool down Cappy Town. Nightmare Enterprises sends down a baby Ice Dragon that escapes Castle Dedede after briefly freezing the king, and runs off into the woods. Professor Curio and Chief Bookem are then seen sitting on a bench, sweating under the hot sun when the clouds suddenly begin to block out the sun and the air lets out a breeze, cooling the town in a matter of seconds. Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife are surprised to see the tree's leaves changing color, then falling onto the ground, as it appears they've never seen it happen before. Clouds start forming and everyone in the water is forced out onto the sand from the cold temperature. Tiff assumes that with the sudden weather, it looked like it was about to rain, but instead, it was snowing, something nobody in Cappy Town (except for Meta Knight) ever saw before. Later, inside Tiff's home, she inspects a snowflake with her microscope and deduces that the "solid raindrops" are snow. Meta Knight, at the castle, questions the existence of snow during Cappy Town's hot climate. When Tiff's family goes outside, they see that the snowing has stopped and the landscape is covered in it. Everybody in Cappy Town is surprised to see such an unusual sight for their town. Kirby, who is sleeping with Tokkori, is awakened by Tuff after being hit with a snowball and tells him to come out and play in the new snow. Somewhere in an open space, the Mayor tries to take a picture of his wife and some other Cappies when he was hit by Professor Curio riding a "new" device called a snowboard. He says that King Dedede is giving away free snowboards at the top of a hill with a ski lift built on top of it. At the top of the hill, Waddle Dees are seen handing Cappys snowboards while other Cappys sit aboard the ski lift. From a distance, King Dedede and Escargoon praise the Ice Dragon's work of the new weather. When Tiff arrives at the scene with her father, she is told by Iro and Spikehead that King Dedede is giving away free snowboards, and should hurry before they are all sold out before they run and play elsewhere. Tiff complains to her father that something doesn't feel right, but he enjoys the refreshing winter breeze and doesn't give the snow any thought. Snowboarding down a hill, Tuff and Kirby seems to be enjoying the winter like everyone else, also not giving the snow a second thought. When they stop in front of Tiff, Tuff says that King Dedede might not be that bad if he's letting everyone, including Kirby, have fun. He then asks Tiff to join them, but she responds with doubt about the snow, to which Tuff responds by saying she thinks too much and then snowboards away with Kirby. After watching the two ride off, she is then confronted by King Dedede and Escargoon after they come to an abrupt halt on their snowboards, picking up the snow and covering her during the process. They ask why she isn't playing in the snow and should stop thinking for a change. Tiff firmly indicts that they were behind the snow, and the King and Escargoon suggest that maybe they did. King Dedede then gives her his snowboard and rides away with Escargoon. Tiff gets angry when Meta Knight tells her to be patient. They both agree that King Dedede is behind the snow job. Snowboarding down another mountain, Tuff follows Kirby as he goes down an unexpected path. Kirby panics on his snowboard as he flies off a cliff and tumbles on the ground, turning him into a snowball when he hits a faceless snowman, stopping his momentum. Tuff runs up to the big snowball and Kirby hatches from it. Tuff then asks what the snowman is when it turns around revealing its face and saying its name, Chilly. Kirby instantly befriends it and they both run off to have some fun. Tiff sees Kirby and Chilly and asks Tuff and Kirby to introduce her to their new friend. Chilly says his name, scaring her as she immediately begins to question him, later coming to a quick conclusion that "anything is possible." The four then get ambushed by sudden snowballs when Iro and Spikehead ask them to have a snowball fight with them. Everybody but Tiff participates in the fight, which she disapproves of. Kirby encounters fierce resistance in the snowball fight and retreats underneath a tree with large icicles hanging off the underside of its branches. Chilly notices the sharpness and heaviness of the icicles, and with a suspicious expression, he attempts to harm Kirby by throwing a snowball at an icicle above him, dislodging it. However, it misses Kirby by a few inches and falls into a pile of snowballs he had been making. Kirby is confused by the fallen icicle, but suspects no wrongdoing. Frustrated, Chilly tries to hurt Kirby again by dislodging more icicles, but the two are suddenly interrupted by a skiing King Dedede, who has lost control of his skis and unintentionally bumps Kirby away a split second before the icicles hit him. King Dedede disappears into the distance, then Tiff and Tuff rush over to confirm Kirby's safety. Tiff, who apparently witnessed the event, asks Chilly what he did. But Kirby still trusts Chilly as a friend and leaves with him to play together, in spite of Tiff's warnings. The pair travel to a frozen pond. Enjoying the sight of his own reflection, Kirby leans over the edge and is forcefully pushed onto the ice by Chilly. Kirby is momentarily distressed by the slipperiness but realizes it can be used for ice skating, and quickly cheers up while skating around on the pond. It is now shown that Tiff has been following Kirby, and is growing more and more suspicious of Chilly. Kirby is then joined on the ice by Chilly, who at first seems to want to skate together, but then stomps and breaks part of the ice with a high jump, sending Kirby into the freezing water. As he struggles in the water, Tiff rushes out to save him. Meanwhile, Chilly is observing the scene. He holds his usual expression for a few moments, but then realizes that the cracked ice has spread underneath him before also falling in. Tiff runs down to the pond, and Kirby is able to safely rescue himself by swimming to the edge. However, Chilly is unable to swim and continues to struggle in the water, pleading for help. With a determined look, Kirby rushes back into the water to rescue his questionable "friend" and is shown piling snow over a partially melted Chilly once both have returned to land. Despite her continued suspicions, Tiff helps out Kirby with some hesitation, and Chilly is completely covered in snow. Fully recovered, Chilly bursts out of his snowy cocoon some time later, looking good as new. Kirby is joyful at the return of his "friend," but Tiff tries a second time to interrogate Chilly about his intentions. As before, Kirby sees nothing wrong about his cold companion and defends him against Tiff's scolding. A jump cut brings the scene outside Kirby's house, at nighttime. Tokkori is complaining about Kirby trying to bring Chilly into the house to live with them, mentioning that Kirby even put out the fireplace. He decides to move outside. Kirby is momentarily confused, but isn't much bothered by the loss of Tokkori, and is shown happily gazing out the window of his home with his new housemate. Apparently unseen by Kirby, the Chilly shows an angry expression, frustrated at being unable to hurt Kirby after multiple attempts. Tiff and Tuff are visited by Tokkori at their window, who asks to stay in their room overnight while Kirby insists on sleeping with Chilly. Upon learning that Kirby and Chilly are alone together, Tiff is strongly concerned for Kirby's safety. She runs outside towards Kirby's house and is followed by her brother. Inside Kirby's house, Kirby is sleeping peacefully while Chilly stands over him menacingly, clutching an icicle in a stabbing grip like a knife. Chilly begins to move in his icicle to stab the oblivious Kirby, but then Kirby mumbles "Chilly..." with an endearing tone in his sleep, which surprises Chilly enough to stop him. Feeling conflicted, Chilly hesitates for another moment but then regains his composure. Still running, Tiff and Tuff reach the outskirts of Kirby's house. Before they can reach it, they witness Chilly running away from the house, still carrying his icicle in one hand. The siblings rush into the house to find Kirby unharmed. They wake up Kirby, and he immediately looks around searching for Chilly. Tiff is about to explain to Kirby that his friend has been trying to harm him, but is cut off by Kirby dashing outside of his house, calling out desperately for Chilly. Kirby runs into the forest, following the "footprints" of the bouncing Chilly, with Tiff and Tuff tailing close behind. They are led towards a large snowy cyclone spiralling into the sky, which turns out to be the breath of Ice Dragon, now grown to an enormous size. Chilly meets up with King Dedede and Escargoon by the feet of Ice Dragon. King Dedede scolds Chilly harshly for being ungrateful to the Ice Dragon that created him, due to his inability to defeat Kirby. Escargoon complains about the cold weather continuing to go on, and King Dedede mentions that it would end if Chilly was able to finish off Kirby. However, he indicates that he no longer has any faith in Chilly's ability to do so. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are shown watching the scene from a hidden position, realizing the truth about the cold weather and Chilly's origins. Considering Chilly to be worthless after failing in his mission, King Dedede orders Ice Dragon to destroy him. Shivering in terror, Chilly is about to be stomped by one of Ice Dragon's feet but is rescued at the last moment by Kirby rushing out. King Dedede and Escargoon are surprised by the unexpected appearance of Kirby, but Dedede seizes the opportunity to order Ice Dragon to finish him off. Ice Dragon unleashes its freezing breath at the pair, who run in opposite directions. It misses them, but several nearby trees are encased in giant ice crystals, showing its effects. Tiff realizes that the Ice Dragon could destroy Cappy Town if it leaves the forest, and tells Kirby to try and inhale it. The Ice Dragon is unaffected and appears to mock Kirby's efforts before blowing freezing breath back into his mouth, causing him to momentarily turn blue and cough out the vapor. Tiff and Tuff call out again to Kirby to encourage him, but in doing so, attract the attention of Ice Dragon. Angered, Ice Dragon spits out a gigantic snowflake at the siblings. They attempt to dive under, but before it can reach them, a slash cuts the snowflake in two. Meta Knight has appeared, protecting Tiff and Tuff. Meta Knight then instructs Kirby to inhale the pieces of the snowflake instead of the Ice Dragon itself. He does so and transforms into Ice Kirby. The fight between Kirby and Ice Dragon resumes. Ice Kirby spits out his own ice breath against the dragon, but it proves just as ineffective as inhaling when used against a cold creature. King Dedede taunts Kirby as he is bashed around the arena by many more large snowflakes spat by Ice Dragon. Meta Knight advises Kirby to try freezing it from the inside instead. Chilly rushes back into the fray and steals King Dedede's snowmobile while he and Escargoon are distracted by cheering on Ice Dragon. He drives towards a threatened Kirby, who hops on the back of the snowmobile before several more large snowflakes strike the ground where he stood. With Kirby hanging onto his back, Chilly exchanges a reassuring glance from Kirby as the pair shares their first moment as true friends. The snowmobile is carried into the air by driving over a snow mound, bashing into Ice Dragon's chest and stunning it, while Ice Kirby is sent flying into its mouth. After reaching the bottom of the creature's insides, Ice Kirby breathes a large amount of frigid breath, catapulting him back outside and successfully freezing the beast's innards. Ice Dragon is completely encased in ice, and shatters into countless pieces, burying King Dedede and Escargoon in the ice shards. With the Ice Dragon defeated, the cold and cloudy weather clears up immediately, and Cappy Town's unnatural winter ends. As the snow thaws, King Dedede and Escargoon are revealed to be sleeping under the now-melted pile of ice, while Meta Knight quietly leaves the scene in the background. Tiff and Tuff enjoy the warmth, before noticing that Kirby's attention is fixated on a green bucket. Kirby lifts up the bucket, revealing a miniature Chilly far too small to wear his hat and collar. Chilly is quickly melting in a world now too hot for him to survive in. Undeterred in his desire to save his friend, Kirby scoops up Chilly and his collar into his hat. Kirby runs towards a cliff overlooking the ocean, as Tiff and Tuff follow. A large chunk of ice attached to the cliff is shown melting and breaking away into the water. The tiny Chilly in the hat is growing smaller and smaller in the heat as Kirby continues to run. Reaching the edge of the cliff, Kirby jumps off and lands on the ice floe that broke off and is floating away from the land. Kirby takes out the now extremely small Chilly from his hat and places him on the ice. The two friends sadly wave goodbye to each other before Kirby closes the hat on top of Chilly. Paddling a wooden raft together (the same raft that appears in Island of the Lost Warrior), Tiff and Tuff continue to chase after Kirby in the water. In a scene not shown, they take him off the ice floe drifting out to sea and place him in the raft with them. Kirby gazes at the ice floe with a longing look, and mutters "Chilly..." before Tiff mentions that Chilly couldn't survive in a hot southern country like theirs. She adds that he could be revived again in a northern country, but the audience sees Chilly's hat and collar sinking deep underwater, with no sign of Chilly himself, implying that he did not survive. Tiff and Kirby say their final goodbyes to Chilly as Kirby jumps up out of the raft. Changes in the dub Scene Changes * In the beginning of the episode, the camera pans downwards from the top of the tree towards the bottom. This camera pan was cut in the dub. ** After the upward pan towards the castle, the camera zooms in on it slightly before cutting to Escargoon attempting to cool off King Dedede. In the dub, the zoom-in was cut. * The star iris-wipe after the opening was shortened in the dub *The scene where it shows the Cappies looking at the snow-covered village is shortened in the dub, likely due to time constraints. *When Kirby looks up at Chilly after Tiff scolds him for nearly drowning her friend, Chilly's eyes widen and blink. In the English dub, the blink is sped up. *When the Ice Dragon's larger form is revealed, a commercial break is added in the dub. *After Kirby manages to evade the Ice Dragon's attack, there's a scene in which the trees are shown to be completely frozen. This scene has been removed in the dub. Script/Sound Changes * Profanity was removed in the dub * When King Dedede picks up the Ice Dragon, he says that it doesn't look like ice to him in the Japanese version. In the dub, he mocks it by saying it looks like a carnival prize. * When Officer Bookem and Prof. Curio are sitting in the shade, they notice dragonflies. In the English dub, wind SFX were added to accompany this sighting to further emphasize cooling temperatures. *After Tuff explains to Kirby about snow, Kirby cries out, "yuki," which means "snow." This was changed to "poyo" in the dub. **When Tuff and Kirby run off to play in the snow, the former's line was cut from the dub. ' * When Mayor Len was about to take a picture, he claimed it was for remembering snow - something they'd never seen before and most likely wouldn't see again. In the English dub, the picture was re-purposed for a Christmas card idea. *When Chilly is about to stab Kirby in his sleep, Kirby calls out Chilly's name. This is not heard in the dub for an unknown reason. **Same goes for the scene where Chilly helps Kirby reach the mouth of the Ice Dragon. Animation and continuity errors * When Meta Knight introduces Ice Kirby, Tiff and Tuff are wearing their scarfs, which they weren't wearing when Kirby was inhaling the pieces of the snowflake to become Ice Kirby. Trivia * Stock footage from A Blockbuster Battle is used. * Tiff and Meta Knight's scripts in the Japanese version reveal that Dream Land is in the southern part of the planet. Gallery Chilly's_rescue.jpg|Kirby and Chilly ride into battle Icedragon2.jpg|Ice breath Icedragonbig.gif|Adult Ice Dragon Wnm ep20.png|Japanese thumbnail it:Inverno a Dreamland ja:さよなら、雪だるまチリー Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes